17's faerie
by ideanumber18
Summary: 17 finds an unexpected creature walking home. Apologies as this should really be in the Dragonball Z section but fan fiction is being a bit dodgy with that category at the moment.


**Just a one shot that popped into my head. I realise that 17 is slightly out of character, so I apologise, but I hope that this is still enjoyable. **

Twilight had barely set in, the balmy late summer air was fast cooling. Presently crickets began chirruping soon to be accompanied by the calls of every nocturnal animal.

Somewhere in the centre of all this was a lone figure walking, making his way home.

17 walked taking in the surroundings and enjoying the late evening atmosphere.

His shoes softly crunched over forest floor debris and occasionally a twig snapped under foot. A peaceful, self satisfied smile lingered on his lips. Ever since his revival he didn't take any day for granted, he now understood just how precious life was.

He had found out since that his sister had formed a family, a family that included him. From time to time he paid them a visit and was soon thick as thieves with his young niece Marron.

In fact that was where he had come from this evening. Yes, he always did enjoy these days best.

Smiling he remembered events from the day. How lucky was he to have gotten this second chance.

In the days following his revival he had struggled to make sense of what had happened and what to do now. He could remember every part of being absorbed, the absolute sheer terror of it. The horrible claustrophobic feeling and the darkness that followed after ward.

To suddenly be awake on the same island that Cell had absorbed him on had been unsettling to say the least. Then ultimately exhilarating when he'd realised that he'd been given another chance at live.

How strange life can be at times he thought.

Now the night had well and truly set in. He wasn't that far away from his cabin maybe another five minutes and he'd be there.

Out here life wasn't as hard as his sister seemed to think. Every time he visited her and Krillin she always asked him to move closer to them. Although he did struggle with her logic, she was living in a house in the middle of the ocean for christ sakes.

Besides flying to her never did take that long, although driving would be fun.

He sighed, he did miss that pink van.

Crickets were still chirruping, it was a sound he found enjoyable to listen too. He really must show Marron at some point he was sure she would enjoy it too.

He smiled thinking of his young niece.

There was his cabin. As he walked towards it, something made him stop. A sound being carried on the wind, soft a murmur. There was something in the clearing to the right.

There was a small lake in front of him, it was where he sometimes bathed in the summer.

A soft white glow bathed the lake. It made 17 feel relaxed and sleepy. Fire flies danced lazily across the surface of the water. He followed them to...

A beautiful young woman bathed in soft white light was kneeling at the side of the lake, singing softly.

17 stared quite spell bound, never before had he seen such a sight, as he studied her closely he realised that she had wings. Translucent, barely there but wings nonetheless. She reminded him of a creature from a story that his mother had told himself and 18. Although Dr Gero had wiped their minds of memory, he found that some nights when he couldn't sleep he was able to recall snippets of memories. Memories that were fleeting, but so precious.

He sat down on the side of the lake and watched this faerie, for that is what she must be.

Her song relaxed him and made him more alert if possible at the same time, he wanted to hear all of it, not miss a thing.

She continued her song, her voice becoming gentle sighs and murmurs. He couldn't understand the words of the song but it didn't bother him.

She rose up and gently stepped onto the water and began to dance. Laughing softly now she twirled about as graceful and effortlessly as a dancer on an ice rink. As she twirled and twisted this way and that little sparkles drifted off of her and wafted lazily into the air before extinguishing themselves.

17 continued to watch this sight in awe.

Laughing breathlessly now she stopped and stepped back onto the lake side. She looked back over her shoulder.

She met his eyes across the lake, smiled at him and then melted away softly into the shadows.

For some time after this 17 sat still thinking. There really was more to life that what the eye could first see. After a few minutes he started to walk back to his cabin.

He reached the cabin door that was weathered well before its time. As he closed it for the night he smiled.


End file.
